RUN!
by Collie-Wolf3
Summary: The Bladebreakers and some new friends when suddenly out of the sky appears Karkoka he kiddnappes Tachira and takes her to his castle were he locks her up and gives her a potion. Meanwhile the Bladebreakers and their new friends go out to find her.
1. Default Chapter

**Run!!!!!!!**

_Chapter 1_

"You shall never escape me" Karkoka laughed, Tachira had been captured and brought to Karoka's castle.

Flashback

Tachira and her friends Kai, Tyson, Max, Jordon, Ray and Toto were having a picnic and the sky started to get black and all of the sudden a thunderstorm struck it was so quick the seven friends didn't have time to hide and out of no were a wagon with four horses flew out of the sky and riding in it was Karkoka their mortal enemy and he swooped down and grabbed Tachira and then he was gone and any way of finding him and Tachira.

End Flashback

"Let me go Karkoka you'll never get away with this my friends will come and save me" Tachira was tied up against a wall with chains and she was struggling to get away. "I will let you go only if you marry me"' Karkoka smiled and advanced on Tachira until they were face to face then Tachira whispered "Fuck off ass" and she kicked him as hard as she could he dropped instantly and then looked up angrily "Fine suffer here but my offer still remains" and he left her in her chamber.

"Where is she?" Ray was pacing up and down Tyson's dojo moaning about Tachira's capture when Jordon placed a hand on his shoulder "Dude stop we will find her don't you worry" but he couldn't help it and soon he went outside to take a walk when he thought of something, he pulled out his cell and dialed a number and someone answered "Hello" the voice was dreary and sad. "Tachira is that you?" Ray spoke into the phone and his answer was "Yes it is, is this…Ray?" Tachira was practically yelling into the phone and when Ray said yes Tachira quickly told him everything and then when she got to Karkoka saying to marry him or he wouldn't let her go Ray tensed and then she told him that she was at Karkoka's castle only she and Ray knew were it was and then before Ray had time to ask if she was alright she whispered very fast "Got to go he is coming bye" and she hung up. "I have to tell the others were Tachira is I must save her" Ray went back to the dojo and informed the others about their situation and they all agreed to set out the next day in one o Kai's private helicopters Kai and Jordon would sit in the front Max and Tyson would sit in the second seat and Ray and Toto would sit in the back.

"Grrr let me go you asshole of a bastard" Tachira was screaming at Karkoka but he only smiled then said "That wasn't to nice" now since he had some magic up his sleeve he forced Tachira to drink one of his potions and unfortunately it worked and Tachira lost all of her memories the only cure was if she saw the person who cared about her more than anyone until then she would think that Karkoka was her boyfriend. After she 'drank' the potion she collapsed unconscious on the dungeon floor. "It worked!" Karkoka laughed then he said "Then again that was my strongest forget potion" he laughed again then knelt down beside Tachara and lifted her up and carried her to a spare room. In the morning she awoke and sat up and she saw Karkoka something told her that she hated the guy but something was urging her that she loved and she frowned then asked "Karkoka are you…?" she reached out and touched his face "You are real it is not a dream my dream was that I loved a guy named Ray and you were my enemy and you kidnapped me and…and" she shook her head then smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and said in a soft tone "You fainted when you saw a snake slither across the sidewalk" Tachara blushed "Hey I hate snakes they scare me!" she pushed Karkoka and then leaned in and smiled before she said "You are so cute" Grrrrrr… "Hey how long have I been asleep?" Karkoka put a finger to his chin and said "7 no 9 hours and I guess that your stomach says that, that is enough and that it is hungry so lets eat" Tachara smiled and let Karkoka guide her to the dinning room.

"Ray that pacing has got to stop!!!!" Jordon yelled but as soon as she saw Ray's face she smiled and said "Ray come here" Ray looked at her strangely then followed Jordon led him to the back room what they didn't know is that Toto had followed and she was hiding behind the curtains then Jordon whispered "You love Tachara don't you?" Ray gaped "How…how did you guess?" Jordon sweatdropped "It was suppose to be a secret?" and Ray sighed, "I'm not that talented am I?" Ray frowned "Do you love anyone?" Jordon blushed "Maybe why?" and before Ray could answer Kai called Jordon I need you and Jordon blushed and raced out to Kai's side while Ray went to the window he looked out and saw something he hadn't before they were over Tachira's favorite spot he smiled he missed her and he was going to find her no matter what all of the sudden Kai yelled "Is that it?" everyone looked out of the window and Ray nodded "Yeh that's the place" Kai shot the airplane down and made a soft landing and they all raced out and started to run to the castle and Ray thought **_/I must rescue Tachira if I don't then all is lost I…I love her/_**. Just then Toto walked through the curtains "Hey Ray" she said but he was to busy thinking about Tachira that he didn't even notice her now Toto was not the one to ignore "RAY!!!!" he looked over at her "Ya what is it Toto?" Toto sighed "I heard you and Jordon talking I just wanted you to know that I will help you rescue Tachira she is my friend too and everyone knows that you have a…" "Shhhhh!!!!" Ray hissed and Toto frowned "Why?" Ray sighed, "Well because I don't like people talking about Tachira and I" Toto shrugged "Whatever, hey Jordon likes Kai justs soes you know" and with that she left. Ray looked after her "Strange girl" suddenly the jet stopped and Ray looked out they had landed on an island Ray looked out again and glared "Watch out Karaoke because here I come".

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Hope you liked it chapter 2 will be coming out soon.

Please R&R

Yours truly, Collie


	2. RUN! 2

**RUN!**

Chapter 2 

Note: I accidentally messed up last chapter, it was supposed to be Tachira NOT Tachara! SORRY-

Ray went over to Kai and asked "We here?" Kai looked over at him and said, "hn" Ray shook his head and thought /**_Kai you are so weird I still don't know why Jordon likes you/ _**he sighed and went to the plane exit as he stepped out he grimaced because he had accidentally stepped on a nail. Jordon walked over to him and smiled "Nail?" he nodded and shouted, "I hate this place!" Jordon looked puzzled "Why? Is it because Karkoka chose this place to bring Tachira?" by then all the friends were out and they all burst out laughing except Kai he only smirked. Ray glared over at Jordon, who was looking somewhere else pretending to be innocent. He went up to her and spoke out loud "Well fine then but don't bother to tell everyone about you and…and…" he smirked "Kai" Jordon blushed and looked over at Kai who was looking into space ignoring Ray. Finally after about 10 minutes he looked at all of them and said "Lets get going" everyone nodded and they started to move forward to the castle but as soon as they got to the draw-bridge it pulled up and there was a moat around the castle with live alligators Toto screamed and ran behind Max and Tyson they just laughed. "How are we going to get over this moat?" Ray moaned luckily Jordon had an idea "What if we jump?" Kai, Max, Tyson and Ray looked over at her in a way that meant "If you want to die go ahead" she glared and ran towards the jet she stopped just before it and ran as hard as she could and jumped right over the moat! Everyone stared in disbelief and Jordon smiled "Try it!" first Ray ran and jumped he made it barely. Tyson and Max jumped at the same time and collided when they landed on the other side "Ouch!" Tyson moaned "That hurt!" Max grimaced. Finally it was only Kai and Toto left Kai made the leap and was about to fall of when Jordon grabbed his hand and helped him onto solid ground then only Toto remained she made the leap…almost, she stepped on moss instead of ground and slipped into the moat.

Karkoka and Tachira were at the lunch table having grilled cheese sandwiches when they heard a splash, Tachira went to the window but before she could look out Karkoka said "TACHIRA! It…was probably the alligators eating something" Tachira looked back at him and smiled "alright, whatever" she went back to the table and looked at Karkoka "Karkoka?" he looked at her "Yes Tachira. What is it?" Tachira frowned "Why haven't you let me outside?" Karkoka searched his head for an answer the real reason was because her real friends might be there and the potion could loose its effect "Um…well the door bridge its…um…loose so it could break any minute" Tachira looked at Karkoka and sighed "Tell the truth" Karkoka looked at her "It…it is the truth" Tachira got up and went over to Karkoka she glared "You liar!" she slapped him as hard as she could and went to her room. Karkoka sighed, "That was a close one" then he rubbed his cheek "Man she can hit hard. Ooouch!" Karkoka sighed again and moaned, "I have to find some ice" and he went to the freezer. Meanwhile in Tachira's room she was on her bed pouting when she heard "TOTO!" she went to her window she couldn't see anything, she sat back in her bed suddenly she had an idea /_what if I tie my bedclothes together and make a rope sort of thing/_ she snickered "I don't care if Karkoka forbids it, I am going find out what or who made that sound" she began tying her bed cloth together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok short chapter sorry about that chapter 3 will hopefully be coming out soon.

I'll update soon and I am just asking for 1 review.

Yours truly Collie


End file.
